Le bien, le mal le combat depuis l'éternité
by Gulian
Summary: C'est l'heure du combat final entre Harry et Voldemort, qui gagnera et cela se feratil sans sacrifice venez lire.One shot


Tous les horcruxes avaient été détruits, mais cela ne s'était pas effectuer, sans la mort ou la blessure de certaine personne. Le premier qui avait été trouvé, était le médaillon de Serpentard. Lors du grand ménage effectuer par Sirius et les membres de l'ordre pour rendre le Square Grimmaud habitable, Kreatture avait volé le médaillon et l'avait caché dans sa chambre, ce dernier était mort en voulant s'interposer, pour empêcher la destruction du morceau d'âme de Voldemort. Le second fut la coupe, qui avait été retrouvé dans la boutique de Barjow et Beurks, qui avait été le premier travail de Tom Jedusort, ici Ron avait perdu un doigt, qu'il s 'était fait mangé par la chimère protégeant son précieux trésor contenu dans une armoire secrète. L'horcruxe inconnu avait été retrouvé à Godric's Hollow, dans la demeure des parents d'Harry, il s'agissait d'une besace ayant appartenu à Rowena Serdaigle, il l'avait détruit grâce à l'aide d'Alberforth Dumbledore, qui était revenu parmi les sorciers, suite à la mort de son frère, il leur avait donné des informations, et avait entraîné Harry. Enfin Nagini, avait été détruit grâce au sacrifice de Peter Pettigrow, qui désirait se racheter, et accomplir sa dette qu'il avait envers le fils de son meilleur ami. Ainsi il ne restait plus qu'un seul morceau d'âme celui qu'avait Voldemort en lui. La bataille final se préparait, les forces ennemis allaient s'affronter dans le parc de Poudlard. Ce combat allait déterminer qui du bien ou du mal allait remporter cette énième bataille, afin d'équilibrer les forces en présence. Cet affrontement durait déjà depuis la nuit des temps, puisque le bien et le mal son deux forces qui ne peuvent vivre l'une sans l'autre, c'est le procédé du yin et du yang, cette affrontement se terminait certes dans un bain de sang à chaque fois, mais cela permettait d'équilibrer la balance. Sous la bannière de la magie blanche, les diplomates, envoyés vers les différentes nations, avaient permis, de recevoir le soutien de l'Europe entière, de l'Asie ainsi que de l'Amérique du Nord. Des émissaires avaient été envoyés aux différentes races peuplant la terre, ils avaient reçu l'accord des Gobelins, des Elfes, des Nains, des centaures avait répondu à l'appel lancé, par le ministère de la magie. Quelques créatures mythique avaient répondu présent, tel que les phénix, les gryffons, et les dragons. Voldemort de son coté avait reformé les anciennes alliances, sous sa bannière se tenait, les Elfes noirs, les Trolls, les Géants, les Orques, ainsi qu'une multitude de mangemort. Un minuscule petit kilomètre séparait les deux campement, on pouvait d'ailleurs entendre les généraux qui harengaient leurs soldats, les exhortant à se battre jusqu'à la mort, à donner toute leur force dans la bataille, car ainsi il n'aurait pas de regret. Les tentes se vidaient petit à petit, et des rangs compact et bien ordonnés se formaient, le ciel était sombre et nuageux, un léger vent soufflait, ce qui détendait l'atmosphère déjà lourde, car tous savait que peu d'entre eux survivraient à cette énième bataille, d'autant plus que personne ne pouvait déterminé à l'avance qui gagnerait cet ultime combat. D'ailleurs une multitude de corbeaux noirs comme l'ébène survolait le champ de bataille signe, qu'il se déroulerait un immense carnage. Harry quant à lui se préparait à l'écart de l'armée Blanche, car s'il voulait empêcher le massacre, il devait rapidement atteindre le campement de l'autre coté. Pour cela il avait choisit une douzaine de personne pour l'accompagner, leur but étant simple: protégé Harry à tout prix, parmi eux se trouvait, Remus Lupin, qui avait tenu à venir afin de se venger de Greyback, Ron et Hermione, qui était venu avec lui lors de la chasse aux horcruxes, Neville qui tenait à venger l'état de ses parents, en tuant Bellatrix Lestrange, Ginny, qui venait car Harry avait besoin d'elle pour accomplir le sort de magie blanche, Drago, qui était revenu parmi eux et qui comptait bien se venger en tuant son père, Alberforth, voulait venger la mort de son frère, en tuant Rogue, et Luna qui désirait accompagné Neville, et voulait venger la mort de son père assassiné quelques mois plus tôt, enfin, Kingsley et Maugrey, avait forcé la main d'Harry pour qu'il les accepte. Leur mission consistait à survoler le champ de bataille, avec leur balais et d'atterrir derrière les lignes ennemis, et entrer dans la tente de commandement lieu où se trouvait Voldemort. La bataille allait bientôt commencer, les portes bannières se tenait droit et fier sur leur destrier, à coté d'eux, les capitaines se tenaient comme eux, leur casque à chevelure, était secoué par le vent frais. Ils se regardaient comme des chiens de faïence, attendant que l'autre camps face le premier pas, puis le silence se fit à nouveau, sûrement le calme avant la tempête pensèrent-ils. Puis ce fut la libération, un cri retentit dans la plaine, les soldats de l'armée noires s'élancèrent, tandis que dans un rugissement féroce, les gryffons décollèrent avec entre leurs serres des amas de pierres, qu'ils lâchèrent sur les lignes ennemis, semant la terreur dans leurs rangs, avant de se retrouver cribler de flèches, ils chutèrent comme des pierres. C'est à ce moment là que les dragon entrèrent en action, ils lancèrent de puissante flamme qui mirent le feu à l'herbe sèche, certains soldats de l'armée ennemi, tentèrent d'éteindre les flammes en se roulant sur le sol mais ils périrent carboniser. Les mangemorts qui étaient parmi les rangs de l'armée des ténèbres, tentèrent de lancer des sorts de conjonctivite, mais la brigade des Dragons avait prévu le coup et avait protégé les yeux des dragons avec des caches transparent. Les seuls sort alors efficaces étaient le stupéfix où l'Avada Kedavra combiné, mais ce ne fut pas une tâche aisée certain moururent déchiqueté ou balayé par la queue hérissé de pics des Dragons. A coté d'eux les armes s'entrechoquaient, et le sang écumait,et souillait l'herbe sèche, on pouvait voir certains membres séparés du reste de leur corps, le sol prenait une teinte rougeâtre à cause de la grande quantité de sang versé. Un grand vacarme régnait, les flèches sifflaient dans tous les sens, au dessus des soldats atteignant parfois leur cible, les épées se fracassaient, tailladaient avant de tomber lourdement sur le sol dans un bruit mat. Quelques temps après le début de la bataille, Harry et son groupe décollèrent sur leurs éclairs de feu, ils survolèrent rapidement le champs de bataille et atterrirent devant la tente de commandement. A peine eurent-ils poser le pied au sol qu'ils furent assailli de toutes part par des Orques cachés derrière des tentes. Ils dégainèrent leurs épées et un âpre combat s'ensuivit, l'escorte permit à Harry, Ginny, Lupin et Neville, de s'extirper du combat rapidement , et d'entrer dans la tente de commandement où se tenait Voldemort et quelques-uns de ces mangemorts. Voldemort prit la parole quand il vit entrer Harry, et les mangemorts restèrent à leur place:

« Tiens, tiens Harry, tu viens à moi, comme c'est aimable à toi de me rendre une petite visite, je suppose que tu viens pour accepter mon ultime proposition, déclara-t-il

-Tom, Tom, Tom, je croyais que tu commençais à me connaître depuis sept confrontation, mais j'ai le regret de voir que ce n'est pas le cas. Tu sais bien que comme mon père quand j'ai une idée en tête je ne change pas d'avis, on dit que je suis une vraie bourrique, et je crois que c'est vrai, tu as bien vu lorsque tu m'as lancé l'Imperium il y a trois ans, dit Harry calmement, ma réponse a été négative, et elle le restera, affirma-t-il

-Tu as tort pauvre fou, ne vois-tu pas que je suis immortel, répliqua Voldemort

-Voyons Tom, sous-estime tu tous tes adversaires où c'est simplement avec moi, à moins que tu penses que je sois un simple adolescent dégénéré? Demanda Harry, tu crois que je ne connaissais pas l'existence des horcruxes, reprit-il

-Cesses de m'appeler par ce prénom Potter, tu sais très bien comment je me nomme, répliqua-t-il froidement, la connaissance de l'existence des horcruxes ne suffit pas, si tu ne sais pas où ils sont cachés, reprit-il

-Allons Tom... Dit Harry, Dumbledore m'a mis sur la piste, puis tu l'as tué, ça m'a un peu ralenti, mais nous avons fait vite car nous savions que l'ultime confrontation étaient proche, n'est-ce pas ironique, la boucle sera bouclé le trente et un juillet, soit toi, soit moi, mais tu sais d'ors et déjà que je préférais que ce soit moi

-Ce sera moi! Cria Voldemort, mais revenons en aux horcruxes, je supposes que tu as du en trouver un, grand maximum, les autres étaient les mieux cachés, même mes mangemorts ne connaissaient pas leur cachette, puisqu'ils ne connaissaient pas leur existence, le seul qui a percé le secret est mort avant de découvrir la cachette, reprit-il

-Je suppose que tu parles du second frère Black, n'est ce pas, dit Harry, mais détrompes toi, il l'avait récupéré, et nous l'avons retrouvé dans la cachette de leur elfe de maison qui est malheureusement mort, je t'ai apporté la preuve, voici le médaillon de Serpentard, termina-t-il

-Qu'avais-je dit, tu en un détruit un seul, il y en a sept au total, il t'en reste six à trouver, et tu n'auras pas le temps d'y arriver puisque tu vas mourir dans quelques instants, Dit Voldemort ce qui fit rire les mangemorts de l'assistance

-Je ne te savais pas aussi sûr de toi Tom, cette assurance te perdras, tu es intelligent, il n'y a pas à dire, mais tu oublies parfois derrière toi certains indices qui peuvent être très utiles quand on sait où il faut chercher, par exemple les souvenirs dans la mémoire de Slughorn, c'est d'ailleurs cela qui m'a permis de comprendre tes actions et Dumbledore en était arrivé à la même conclusion: tu poses tes horcruxes à l'endroit de tes plus grands méfaits sauf deux: la grotte où tu as terrorisé deux moldus contenait le médaillon, ma maison qui gardait la besace de Serdaigle, la maison de ton père avec la bague de Gaunt, La boutique de Barjow et Beurks qui protégeait le coupe de Poufsoufle, dit Harry en lançant les horcruxes les uns après les autres aux pieds du Lord noir, ton journal intime, en quelque sorte, à Poudlard, et Nagini ton serpent qui a été tué par Queudever en payement de sa dette, ça en fait six, puis il y a le dernier qui est en toi, termina-t-il

-Bel démonstration Potter, mais arriveras-tu à me tuer...dit Voldemort

-Tout va bien Harry, interrompit Alberforth

-Oui, ne t'en fais pas, nous buvions le thé avec Tom, mais je crois que ça ne devrais plus durer

-Je t'ai demander d'arrêter de m'appeler ainsi Potter, tonna Voldemort avec colère

-Oh! Pas le peine de t'énerver Tommy, dit Harry, je ne savais pas que le meilleur occlumens du monde perdait son sang froid aussi rapidement, au fait il est Servilus? Demanda Harry

-Je suis là Potter, pour te voir mourir, tonna une voix sur la droite

-Allons enlever vos masques, nous sommes en famille, dit Harry, au fait Servilus, tu as toujours les cheveux gras à ce que je vois, tu te néglige vraiment pour ton ultime combat, Tom tu pourrais dire à tes mangemorts d'être propre lors des combats, c'est tout de même un manque de respect envers l'adversaire, n'est ce pas Tommy

-Tu as poussé le bouchon trop loin Potter, dit Voldemort, prépare toi à mourir au lieu de chercher à gagner du temps

-Comme tu veux Tom, déclara Harry, en garde, cria-t-il en dégainant rapidement l'épée de Gryffondor que lui avait légué Dumbledore dans son testament

-Toujours aussi fougueux à ce que je vois, ce vieux fou de Dumbledore ne t'a pas enseigner le respect, inclines-toi, ordonna-t-il

-Pas de ça avec moi Tom, certes je n'ai pas le respect mais j ne me fais pas avoir deux fois par le même sort, répondit Harry

-Comme tu veux Potter, prépare ta mort, dit-il

-C'est déjà fait, pensa Harry. »

**Voldemort dégaina à son tour son épée, et un violent combat s'ensuivit. Autour d'eux plusieurs autres combats se déroulaient. Leurs deux épées s'abattaient et s'entrechoquaient avec une violence inouïe, les coups donné par l'un et rendu par l'autre au centuple. Ce violent combat dura jusqu'à l'épuisement physique des deux protagonistes, qui dégainèrent au même moment leurs épées. Harry esquivait un maximum de sort afin de garder au maximum son potentiel magique car il en aurait énormément besoin pour mettre à mort le lord noir, il n'utilisait pas la magie noire car ça rendrait son ennemi encore plus fort. Il reçu de nombreux sorts de torture, mais Harry savait ce qu'il avait à faire . Après un instant d'inattention de la part de son adversaire, il cria:**

« Amorem, cria-t-il en pointant son adversaire, un sort Rose en sortit et atteignit Voldemort en plein coeur

-Ton sort a échoué Potter, maintenant prépare toi à mourir, répondit-il, Avada...

-Ginny, viens, cria Harry, c'est le moment de s'unir, reprit-il

-Kedavra, cria-t-il en pointant sa baguette sur Ginny qui s'approchait d'Harry

-Expelliarmus, riposta-t-elle, et au lieu de recevoir le sort, un dôme doré apparut comme lors de la quatrième année d'Harry, Harry tenait la main de Ginny et se glissa à l'intérieur du dôme

-Étonné Tom, n'est ce pas , tu ne t'attendais pas à ça, tu savais que j'avais changé de Baguette donc tu te doutais que je ne me servirais plus de ma baguette afin d'éviter que le dôme n'apparaisse une nouvelle fois, donc tu t'es dit pas besoin que je change de baguette hors je savais que tu allais t'en prendre à Ginny lorsque j'allais l'appeler, donc je lui ai remis ma baguette, car que j'avais besoin de temps pour effectuer cette incantation, expliqua Harry

-Comment est-ce possible, je me suis fait avoir par des gamins mais ne crois pas me détruire aussi facilement legilimens, il perça les faibles défenses d'Harry qui avait vidé toutes ses pensées dans sa pensine et n'avait gardé que celle remplis d'amour qui obligea Voldemort à sortir

-Surpris Tom, je m'attendais à ça de ta part, maintenant retourne en enfers, cria Harry, Que par l'amour qui uni ces deux êtres que l'homme au coeur de pierre découvre ce que c'est et lui ouvre le coeur, la lumière rose ressortit de la baguette contenant des pensées pleines d'amour, Ginny, je dois t'avouer quelque chose, dit Harry

-Qu'est ce qu'il y a? Demanda Ginny interloqué

-A la fin de cette incantation je serais mort, car elle nécessite le sacrifice de la personne pour qu'elle soit efficace, et de plus Voldemort est une partit de moi, je sais aussi que tu es enceinte et que tu attend des jumeaux, j'espère que tu sauras les élevé, je resterais à jamais dans ton coeur

-Comment, je croyais que c'était sans danger, s'exclama-t-elle, comment vais-je faire pour vivre sans toi, je t'aime Harry, je ne veux pas te perdre, ne meurt pas Harry je t'en prie, ne me laisse pas m'occuper toue seule des enfants, ils vont avoir besoin de toi

-Je suis désolé Ginny, mais c'est ainsi, ne cherche pas à trouver une formule pour me faire revenir à la vie car il n'y en a pas, je suis désolé si je ne te lai pas dit plus tôt mais, je savais que tu n'aurais pas voulu la faire si je t'avais dit les conséquences de cette incantation, adieu Ginny, je t'aimeeeeeeeee, termina-t-il,

-Noooooooooooooooooon...cria Voldemort avant qu'une boule rose explose et l'annihile complètement, aveuglant au passage toutes les personnes présentes, quelques minutes plus tard elle se pencha sur Harry et se mit à pleurer à grosse larme sur le corps de son petit ami, qui s'était sacrifié pour la communauté sorcière, elle fut rejoint par Ron et Hermione, qui se mirent eux aussi à pleurer, la pertes de leur amis, qui les avait aidé à se mettre ensemble. »

**Tel s'est terminé la vie du survivant, Ginny se remit très difficilement de la mort du seul homme qu'elle avait jamais aimé, mais la naissance des jumeaux l'obligea à oublier son chagrin, Sirius Harry Potter, était né le premier tandis que son jumeau, ou plutôt sa jumelle se nommait, Cassiopé Lily Potter, c'étaient de beaux bébés, ils étaient nés le trente et un Octobre. Harry fut décoré de l'ordre du merlin de première classe à titre posthume et le trente et un juillet était fête nationale, pour la communauté sorcière. Il est tant de dire que la vie écrite ici a été raconté par Neville Londubat, a qui Harry s'est énormément confié, lors de sa dernière année. Je me suis d'ailleurs marié peu de temps après la naissance des jumeaux avec Luna tandis qu'un an plus tard, Hermione disait oui à Ron le cinq Septembre, suivit un mois plus tard par la naissance de la petite Anastasia Weasley. Cependant déjà dans l'ombre, une nouvelle menace se profilait à l'horizon, mettant court quelques années plus tard à ce bonheur**


End file.
